Dusk
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kouen menanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya tak ingin Hakuei dengar: "Aku atau Hakuryuu?" / canon: based on episode 12-chapter 148 /


**Dusk**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Ren Kouen/Ren Hakuei. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kouen menanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya tak ingin Hakuei dengar: "Aku atau Hakuryuu?)_

* * *

Di antara kelopak-kelopak ume merah yang berserakan, Hakuei menemukan seekor kelinci putih yang tak sanggup berdiri dan telinganya bergerak-gerak cepat. Sang Putri lantas mengangkat gaun kasualnya, berjalan dengan lebih cepat sekarang. Naluri tomboynya muncul ke permukaan secara tiba-tiba, kembali menyeruak dan menyingkirkan sisi keputriannya yang selalu dia pelihara setiap kali dia berada di lingkungan kerajaan.

Hakuei mengangkatnya, dan menemukan kaki belakang si kelinci terluka parah. Ume merah semakin merah ditumpahi darahnya. Dia meringis sambil menatap iba, "Tunggu ya kelinci kecil."

Gadis itu bergegas menuju salah satu ruangan terdekat dengan halaman tengah istana itu, sambil menggendong si kelinci. Setiap ruangan dilengkapi dengan satu kotak obat-obatan, dan dia memilih ruang latihan kecil di dekat sana untuk dia ambil perlengkapan obat-obatannya. Setelah mengambil barang yang dimaksud, dia kembali ke halaman. Dia duduk di bangku besarnya sambil mencoba mengobati luka si kelinci putih malang itu.

"Tahan, ya. Sedikit lagi."

Perban itu pun terlilit sempurna di kaki kelinci itu, dengan segumpal obat herbal penahan rasa sakit dan pengobat pendarahan di dalamnya. Hakuei bisa tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Nah, sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh, Sayang."

Kelinci itu berdiam manja di pangkuan Hakuei. Tangan Hakuei mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan yang teratur dan menenangkan. Perlakuan yang berulang itu perlahan menghanyutkan Hakuei sendiri ke alam lain di pikirannya. Lagi-lagi Hakuryuu diingat olehnya.

Adik kecilnya yang manis, sekarang ada di mana?

"Ah, Shi-_chan_!"

Hakuryuu imajiner lenyap dari pandangannya, digantikan oleh kehadiran Kougyoku yang berlari cepat dan—_dugh_!

"Kougyoku!" Hakuei menaruh kelinci itu di atas bangku, kemudian segera menghampiri Kougyoku yang menginjak ujung gaunnya sendiri sampai terjerembab di tepian taman. "Kakimu terluka?" dia membantu Kougyoku bangkit.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kougyoku duduk. Pipinya menggembung, wajahnya sedikit merah dan ada serpihan-serpihan tanah menempel di sana. Dia segera menyapu wajahnya dengan sembrono, bibirnya masih melengkung cemberut dan dia tak mau balas menatap Hakuei. "Jangan tertawakan aku."

Hakuei tersenyum kecil, ditepuknya pundak Kougyoku, "Ini bukan hal yang lucu, aku tahu. Bisa berdiri sendiri?"

Kougyoku berdiri dengan cepat, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa," dia mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali di atas pakaiannya yang kotor. "Shi-_chan_!" dia berjalan cepat menuju bangku. Hakuei menyusulnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata kau memelihara kelinci, Kougyoku."

"Ini bukan kelinciku, ini kelinci yang ada di taman belakang ... tapi aku menamainya karena dia unik," Kougyoku menyentuh telinga kanan kelinci itu yang diwarnai corak hitam sedikit. "Kakinya kenapa?!" tanya Kougyoku panik.

"Aku menemukan dia terluka di sana," Hakuei duduk di samping Kougyoku, menunjuk bagian bawah pohon ume besar tak jauh dari bangku. "Sudah kuobati."

Kougyoku menggembungkan pipinya lagi, kemudian memeluk kelinci yang dinamainya. Mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak adalah pilihan yang berat untuknya. Namun ketika dia mendongak dan melihat bahwa Hakuei masih tersenyum padanya, perlahan dia meluruhkan gengsinya dan mulai menggumam, "Terima kasih."

"Hm, ya," Hakuei menepuk bagian belakang kepala Kougyoku dengan lembut. Sejenak, Kougyoku menahan napas. Boleh jadi dia adalah putri kedelapan dan punya enam kakak perempuan yang satu ayah dengannya, tapi dia tidak punya seorang pun yang dekat dengannya dari kesemuanya. Namun, Hakuei berbeda. Kadang, wanita itu menaruh lebih banyak perhatian padanya meski status mereka hanyalah sepupu yang menjadi saudara tiri. Sungguhpun perhatian itu hanya berwujud senyum, Kougyoku tahu bahwa salah jikalau mengabaikan senyum itu begitu saja. Sayang, Hakuei sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi memperluas jangkauan kekuasaan daripada berada di istana, jadi Kougyoku tak bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti Hakuryuu—alias mendapat perhatian khusus lebih banyak dari Hakuei.

"Ada bunga di rambutmu," Hakuei lanjut berkata lagi, sambil menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak yang tersangkut di sela-sela rambut Kougyoku bagian depan.

Kougyoku mendongak kembali, ingin berbicara, namun dia tersentak dan menghentikan niatnya ketika dia memperhatikan wajah Hakuei.

"_Onee-sama_, matamu ..."

"Ah, ini ..." Hakuei mengusap bagian bawah matanya. Hitam. Matanya masih merah dan agak bengkak. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Jangan pedulikan, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Karena Hakuryuu, kah?" Kougyoku langsung menutup mulut, "Maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," lagi-lagi senyum Hakuei terbit, membuat Kougyoku tambah merasa bersalah. Sesaat ia menyesal mengapa dia sering merasa _cemburu_ pada Hakuei atas kakak lelaki tertuanya.

"Aku turut bersedih atas Hakuryuu-_chan_," Kougyoku berujar dengan hati-hati sambil menunduk. "Tapi aku yakin Hakuryuu-_chan_ pasti punya maksud tertentu demi kebaikan _onee-sama_. Lagipula Judal-_chan_ bersamanya, dia pasti sedang baik-baik saja sekarang!" Kougyoku mencoba menyemangati.

"Yah, di manapun dia berada sekarang ... kuharap dia tidak semakin jatuh."

Kougyoku tahu diri bahwa dia tidak cerdas dalam berkata-kata, dia akhirnya memilih untuk diam menunduk lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada Shi-_chan_ putihnya.

"Hakuryuu sudah dewasa. Aku tahu dia sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang dia mau, aku tahu dia sudah bisa memilih jalan apa yang akan dia tempuh dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku berharap ... dia tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawa orang lain, apalagi orang yang sedarah dengannya," Hakuei berujar lirih, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuan.

"Hakuryuu-_chan_ pasti akan kembali seperti Hakuryuu-_chan_ yang dulu," Kougyoku tahu bahwa kalimat itu sangat amat tidak berguna, tetapi diam saja sama artinya dengan tidak peduli. Tidak, dia peduli. Ya, peduli pada Hakuei.

"Hihi, terima kasih penghiburannya, Kougyoku," Hakuei mengelus kepala Kougyoku. "Aku menerima apapun keputusan Hakuryuu."

_Kalau kau menerima, kenapa kau menangis sampai seperti itu?_ Kougyoku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi tidak—tidak mungkin. Itu hanya akan menghancurkan suasana dan hubungan antara mereka yang sudah sampai ke tahap yang lebih baik sebagai sepasang saudara.

Kougyoku sudah menemukan kata berikutnya untuk membesarkan hati Hakuei, tetapi untuk sekian waktu mulutnya terperangah dan kata-kata itu menggantung begitu saja di pikirannya—kedatangan kakak tertuanya adalah penyebab utama.

"Ko-Kouen-_oniisama_!" sejenak, Kougyoku berpikir. Oh, dia menyimpulkan dengan cepat, tugasnya di sini sudah selesai. "Ma-maaf, saya permisi!" meski dia sedikit cemburu, tapi ya sudahlah, abaikan saja ketidaksukaan itu. Dia mengerti bahwa Hakuei punya status eksistensi yang berbeda dengan dirinya di dalam anggapan Kouen.

Kouen menyaksikan kepergian Kougyoku melalui ekor matanya.

Kougyoku berlari ke selasar, menemukan tiang besar, lantas menyaksikan dari sana. Dia penasaran akan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan atau lakukan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kougyoku terkesiap. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit jantungnya diuji seperti ini, dia merasa ingin berteriak seketika. Namun, kesadarannya bangkit lebih dahulu daripada refleks ingin berteriaknya, "Kouha-_oniisama_," desisnya. "Itu ..."

"En-_nii_ dan Hakuei-_dono_? Kenapa kau harus mengintip mereka? Biarkan saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Aah, apa untungnya mengintip mereka?" Kouha berlalu, "Kautahu, En-_nii_ hanya mengizinkan beberapa orang untuk masuk ke dunia pribadinya, dan dia tidak suka diusik ketika dia sedang sibuk di dunianya sendiri."

Kougyoku mengejar, masih menggendong Shi. "Apa sekarang termasuk?" —dia merasa sangat awam akan kakaknya sendiri—dia menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Kouha, "Oh—kurasa aku mengerti."

Kouha diam saja namun tetap membiarkan Kougyoku berjalan di sampingnya. Kougyoku menunduk dan memaklumi, dia mengajak Shi berbicara sembari mengusap tubuh lembutnya.

Kouen akhirnya berdiri mendekat ke depan Hakuei setelah memastikan bahwa dia dan Hakuei aman di taman, tanpa pengintai. Sang Jenderal mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian bawah mata Hakuei. Menyusurinya dengan jemari, dengan sentuhan yang sehalus sapuan angin pada kelopak-kelopak ume yang bertebaran di tanah. Lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan mata. Kerutan kecil di keningnya menandakan bahwa dia tak terlalu senang dengan perubahan di wajah Hakuei.

Hakuei mengambil pergelangan tangan Kouen dan menurunkannya. Senyum mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang paling banyak dia suguhkan pada orang-orang di sore ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan mataku. Ini akan hilang dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan matamu, tetapi perasaanmu."

"Kouen-_dono_, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

"Oh—" Hakuei memindai sekitar dengan cepat, Kouen dibuktikannya tak berbohong. "En, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menerima apapun yang diinginkan Hakuryuu. Aku tidak bisa mempengaruhinya lagi. Tugasku sudah selesai. Dia sudah dewasa, dia sudah punya cara berpikir sendiri."

"Apa ini karena pembicaraan kita malam itu?" Kouen memandang Hakuei lekat-lekat.

"Bukan," gelengan kepala Hakuei amat cepat, "Dia sudah berubah semenjak memiliki _djinn_ Zagan di tangannya. Sepertinya ... ada suatu hal besar yang dialaminya dalam perjalanannya saat berpisah denganku. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia sudah mandiri. Aku yakin dia mengambil keputusan itu dengan sepenuh hati dan berjalan sendiri mungkin lebih baik untuknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi selama dia tidak melupakanku, aku tidak keberatan. Dia sudah—"

Tangan Kouen menyeka pipi Hakuei, membuat gadis itu berhenti berkata-kata. Dia sendiri pun tak sadar bahwa dia mencucurkan air mata saat menceritakan tentang kepergian Hakuryuu kembali. Perginya Hakuryuu bersama Judal beberapa hari lalu setelah mereka berselisih paham tentang sebuah idealisme.

Kouen meraih pedang yang masih terselip di pakaiannya. Dia pun berlutut di depan Hakuei dengan pedang itu di atas kedua telapak tangannya. "Kauboleh melukaiku kalau kau menganggap bahwa perginya Hakuryuu dari sisimu adalah karena apa yang kuucapkan."

"En!" nada suara Hakuei meninggi, "Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Hakuryuu sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu sejak lama, bukan karena kata-katamu. Dan ... apa kau menyesali pemikiranmu tentang dunia yang satu itu hanya karena kau merasa tidak enak padaku? En, aku tidak percaya bahwa pendirianmu selemah itu."

Kouen belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat beberapa orang yang berharga untukku terluka. Tapi tidak, aku tidak semudah itu meruntuhkan pendirianku. Aku masih memegang itu di tanganku. Karena—aku masih punya jenderal-jenderal yang setuju tentang hal tersebut. Termasuk kau."

"Angkat kepalamu, En. Berdirilah, tidak sepatutnya seorang panglima besar sepertimu berlutut di hadapan jenderal sepertiku."

Akhirnya Kouen mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Hakuei. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, tetapi Kouen tahu Hakuei pasti mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan matanya. "Di satu sisi, aku masih pelayan untukmu dan kau adalah putri yang sebenarnya."

Hakuei tertawa pelan, dia kelihatan bisa lebih membebaskan dirinya kali ini, "Kau berusaha menghiburku dengan ini? Terima kasih, En. Tapi tetap saja, kau adalah panglima untukku, atasan bagiku. Ayo, berdirilah," dia menarik tangan Kouen, dan membuatnya berdiri. "Ke sinilah, dan ingatlah bahwa kau adalah kaisar masa depan yang akan tetap jadi atasanku."

Kouen duduk di samping Hakuei pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa jadi kaisar tanpa orang-orang yang meminjamkan kekuatannya padaku. Kau adalah salah satunya yang paling kuharapkan."

"Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, En, tentu saja. Karena ... aku satu ide denganmu. Ayah pernah berpikiran hal yang sama—dan kurasa inilah waktunya untuk meneruskan tekad ayah. Bersama denganmu, aku yakin kita bisa meraihnya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hakuei menoleh. Kouen lagi-lagi sedang memandangnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Walau kau akhirnya berpisah dengan adikmu karena paham ini tidak disetujuinya?"

Hakuei menarik napas, menahannya di paru-paru dan membiarkan oksigen menari di dalam sana untuk menyejukkan dirinya yang sedang diisi oleh racun-racun pikiran yang menyesakkan rusuknya. "Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku pada Hakuryuu," dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak punggung bangku. Menatap langit.

Kouen menarik pundak Hakuei. Dia tahu gadis itu butuh sandaran. Dibuatnya Hakuei berbaring di pangkuannya, sebisa mungkin dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Hakuei kelihatannya langsung bisa menyamankan diri di atas kaki Kouen, dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menelusup melewati sela-sela bunga ume, membawakan aroma tipis bunga itu ke hidungnya. Sedikit rasa berat di hati dan pundaknya mulai tercerabut ketika jemari Kouen merapikan rambutnya. Kumpulan helai gelap panjang itu terhampar seperti permadani mengkilat di atas pangkuan Kouen hingga ke atas bangku.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Membenci kenapa, En?"

"Karena beberapa hal, posisiku jadi lebih tinggi darimu. Aku berganti dari pelayan menjadi atasan. Karena esaiku tentang ideologi yang ingin kuterapkan, kau berpisah jalan dengan satu-satunya saudara yang begitu kau sayangi."

"Kau salah," Hakuei tersenyum simpul. "Awalnya ... memang terasa aneh. Tetapi aku menerima hal ini. Menjadi bawahanmu bukan juga hal yang buruk. Pergantian posisi itu tak begitu berarti karena walaupun itu terjadi, aku masih bisa menjadi apa yang kumau," dia membuka mata dan menyusurkan jari di pedang Kouen. "Dua, soal Hakuryuu. Kau terlalu cerdas untuk kutegaskan berkali-kali bahwa dia berubah bukan karena kau. Tiga. Saudara? Semua Kou bersaudara juga saudaraku Mereka juga berharga untukku."

"Ei."

"Ya, En?"

"Aku atau Hakuryuu?"

Kening Hakuei mengerut, matanya menyipit, "En, kau dan Hakuryuu berbeda, jangan minta aku untuk memilih—"

"Karena berbeda itulah, dua hal itu menjadi pilihan."

Menjebak Kouen dalam hal adu argumen adalah kesalahan kesekian Hakuei. Sebab pada akhirnya, dirinyalah yang salah dan dengan amat mudahnya Kouen membalikkan pembicaraan.

"Ah—yah ... tapi aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Karena kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki tempat di diriku. Namun tempatnya berbeda. Hakuryuu adalah orang yang selalu ingin kubawa kemanapun aku mengarahkan hidupku. Engkau, adalah orang yang membuatku seolah bisa melihat masa depan di matamu," Hakuei menjangkau tangan Kouen dan dipeluknya dengan jari-jemarinya, erat dan hangat.

Kouen menutup matanya.

"Masa depan dunia yang menjadi satu."

"—Dan kau adalah ratunya."

Hakuei tertawa renyah, "En, selesaikanlah masalah perluasan wilayah ini dulu."

Kouen mengangkat tangan mereka yang bersatu, menyentuhkan buku-buku jari Hakuei pada permukaan bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku memang kehilangan Hakuryuu, tetapi aku masih punya dirimu yang tidak meninggalkanku."

Kouen menyingkirkan poni yang bersilang tak teratur di atas kening wanitanya.

"Aku mencintai kalian sama besar. Hakuryuu sebagai adikku, dan kau sebagai masa depanku."

Kouen membiarkan Hakuei menutup mata di pangkuannya, dan membiarkan gadis itu tertidur. Jemarinya malu-malu menyentuh ujung mata Hakuei yang masih menyisakan jejak basah, dan bagian bawah yang berkerut serta menggelap. Dia membiarkan senja terlelap pula di pangkuan malam.

Kouen mengangkat tubuh Hakuei sehati-hati mungkin agar si putri tak terbangun. Dia berpapasan dengan Koumei, sang adik menawarkan bantuan dan bertanya apakah sang putri baik-baik saja atau tidak terluka, tapi Kouen menolaknya.

Dia mengantarkan Hakuei sampai ke kamarnya, membaringkan tubuh Hakuei pelan-pelan dan menyelubunginya dengan selimut.

Kouen meninggalkan kamar Hakuei namun tidak memalingkan wajahnya bahkan sampai dia menutup pintunya. Dia tak mau mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tak sabar untuk tiba pada waktu ketika dia tak perlu lagi pergi ketika Hakuei tertidur—tetapi yang akan dia lakukan adalah ikut memejamkan mata di sisi Hakuei.

* * *

A/N: heihoo o aku suka sekali kou siblings and i hope i can write more about their interactions sobs including enei sobs thanks to lucy yang sudah mengenalkanku ke kapal yang indahnya menggilakan ini awawa

oh iya settingnya diambil dari pasca chapter 148 atau episode 12 season 2 magi, setelah hakuryuu vs gyokuen dan judal nawarin bantuan ke hakuryuu. ada banyak celah buat headcanon di magi karena ohtaka bikin alurnya cepet, thats whyyyy i love magi wwwww


End file.
